


Kinks and Obsessions

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A one-shot written using the following prompts from The Almost Totally Random Prompt Generator:  POV-first person/conflict/panties  Warning:  Crossdressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

I nervously glanced around before sneaking quickly into the store. An odd combination of fear, arousal, and eagerness curled in my stomach. I nervously wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and slowly began to walk through the shop.

My obsession with ladies’ undergarments should surprise no one. Honestly, what teenage boy doesn’t have a fascination with women’s panties? However, the conflict I was having internally at the moment wasn’t the fact that I was interested in panties, but rather, the fact that I wanted to wear the panties myself. The mere thought of covering my prick in satin and lace was enough to make me whimper in anticipation. Hands shaking, I began to look through the racks, occasionally running my fingers across an item that caught my eye. 

There were so many colors! Purples, blues, greens, reds, I wanted them all. There was also a vast amount of styles and fabrics. I didn’t know if I wanted briefs, thongs, hipsters, or bikinis. What would feel best on my skin—satin, lace, cotton? The choices were endless, and I knew it would be nearly impossible to decide.

After walking through the entire shop twice, I finally settled on three satin bikinis and matching camisoles, in emerald green, royal blue, and a purple so dark that it appeared almost black. The material felt so good when I ran it through my fingers, and the colors were incredibly vibrant. I imagined how wonderful it would feel to have that silky satin sliding against my skin.

As I walked with my choices to the cashier, an image of a tall, dark haired man with the darkest eyes I’ve ever seen came to mind. Grinning, I imagined all the ways I could earn a detention with my not-so-hated professor. Oh, yes, it would definitely be an interesting year, I thought with a smile.


End file.
